


This Isn't the End

by SamoanSexGodReigns



Series: Kinktober 2018 [22]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Do not post to another site, F/F, F/M, First Time, Kinktober 2018, Loss of Virginity, Non-Wrestling AU, Oral Sex, Pining, Size Difference, Threesome, Vaginal Sex, group home au, no beta we die like men, plus size character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 05:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21238817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamoanSexGodReigns/pseuds/SamoanSexGodReigns
Summary: Being in love with your best friends is hard. Especially when you've all been remanded to a state-funded group home, and you're getting out in two days.





	This Isn't the End

**Author's Note:**

> I spent three days trying to write an entirely different threesome fic, and then this poured out in one. So, this is what you're getting.
> 
> Alexa and Nia are both 17 in this fic.

Second Chances Group Home was total bullshit if you asked Baron, but it was a hell of a lot better than juvie. When he’d been picked up for beating the shit out of his alcoholic father after years and years of _just taking it_, Baron figured they’d take one look at him and throw away the keys for good. Instead, the judge had assessed the situation with a keen eye before stripping Baron’s father of his parental rights and detaining Baron to Second Chances for rehabilitation until he turned eighteen.

It’s been almost two years since then, and as his eighteenth birthday creeps closer and closer by the hour, Baron is more than excited to watch this place fade away behind him as he rides his rundown motorcycle as far away as it’ll take him. There’s not a single fuckin’ thing he’ll miss about this shit hole, not the twin-size bed he outgrew six months ago, not the over-processed garbage they call food, and certainly not the counselors who thought everything they needed to know about a kid came between the covers of a state-provided file. 

At the sound of his name being called Baron raises his head and amends his thoughts, maybe there are a few things – two to be exact – that he’s going to miss about this government-funded slice of hell and they’re walking towards him right now. As they cross the yard, Baron takes the time to admire the way the sunlight glows fuzzy bright around them, giving them the appearance of angels, and his heart flips in his chest. They’re so beautiful. 

Nia is tall, almost as tall as him, and her curvy body is packed over solid muscle. Her round face is cut with a sharp jaw and even sharper cheekbones, and Baron has definitely thought about how it would feel to kiss her plush lips, though he’ll never admit to it. Her hair is a thick riot of curls that his hands sometimes itch to dive into, and her brown eyes are so _expressive_. Set off by dark lashes, they glint and gleam and spark with feeling, the center of emotion on her feminine face, and whether it’s happiness or sadness or anger Baron first checks her eyes to determine her true feelings. She’s bigger than most women, and some men even, but she’s soft everywhere (including her heart), and Baron wants to get lost in her.

His eyes next turn to Alexa, the pixie following Nia towards him, and the obvious conflict she represents settles harsh and confusing in his brain. She’s the complete opposite of Nia. Where Nia is six feet tall, Alexa barely cracks five. Where Nia is big and voluptuous everywhere, Alexa is petite and perfectly proportioned throughout her gymnasts’ body. Her long blonde hair, shimmering blue eyes, and adolescent face combined with her dainty figure lend her an air of innocence, but Baron knows that Alexa’s a spitfire. You didn’t get sent to a place like this for cutting off your molesting uncle’s dick without having a little moxie. 

So, while there’s no denying that he wants Nia, at least if he's honest with himself, and yet if he follows that same honesty to its conclusion – he wants Alexa too. There’s also no denying that Nia and Alexa are already in love, and though romantic or sexual relationships between residents are frowned upon by the facility, the girls were unwilling to bury their feelings for each other. Though they kept their relationship a secret from everyone else, Baron was the only one who got to see the adoring glances and intimate touches the girls shared in the near-private moments they were able to squeeze out of their time here. 

Since their arrival last year, they’ve become his closest friends, the only ones he’s ever had really, and he’s grateful for it. He’s never cared for anyone the way he cares for these two girls, and though he dreams of more, he disguises it with layer upon layer of brotherly affection and companionship. He’s grown so close to them that now the thought of abandoning them in this place makes something that feels suspiciously like guilt land heavy and black in his stomach. 

But they don’t get out for another seven months, and Baron can’t just hang around until they’re released. He wants to put as much space between him and this bad memory as he can, as soon as he can.  
When they plop down in front of him, Alexa brushes the dirt off her hands and wrinkles her nose at the brown smudges left behind. “What are you doing all the way out here? We were looking everywhere for you.”

Baron looks wistfully over his shoulder to the thick woods they’re sitting on the edge of. “This is the property line. It’s the farthest you can be from the house without going to jail.”

“Oh,” she says, softening towards his relaxation spot, even if it was covered in dirt and the ever-present insect, “that makes sense.”

The fact that they’re not fully autonomous individuals hangs heavy in the air as they each ponder the jagged paths that led them to this undesirable place in life until Nia breaks the silence. 

“Anyways, we were looking for you because we have something we want to talk to you about.”

“I’m all ears then.” he says, closing his sketchbook and setting it aside.

“Well, obviously we don’t have to tell you that your birthday is tomorrow or that you’re getting sprung from the joint on Monday, but – ”

“But,” Nia goes on, picking up on Alexa’s train of thought, “we did want to tell you that we have a birthday surprise planned for you tomorrow night. So, make sure you don’t fall asleep after lights out, or you won’t get your own gift.” Nia finishes.

“Okay.” he replies, cautiously optimistic as his eyes dart between the overly pleased smiles on both their faces. “This better not get me into trouble though. I’m _literally_ a day away from getting outta here.” 

Alexa giggles, high-pitched and fairy light, as she exchanges a look with Nia. “But Baron, all we are is trouble.” And then they’re both dissolving into a fit of laughter that Baron watches fondly as a rare smile cracks the stone of his face.

)0()0()0(

The next morning at breakfast, Baron is greeted by Alexa, Nia, the three other residents of the home, and two of the counselors always on duty with splurged on chocolate chip pancakes and a round of cheery, “Happy Birthday!” hollers. 

It’s not bad, certainly not the worst birthday morning of his life, but the only thing he can focus on is the present promised to him by Nia and Alexa, and he spends the entire day thinking about it. He thinks about while he does his chores, which they still make him do even though it’s his last day here, the fuckers, and when he’s done with those, he thinks about it as he sketches ice blue eyes and deviously smiling lips. 

Lying in bed that night, too anxious to sleep so no problem there, he’s still thinking about it. He has absolutely no idea what they could possibly have planned that would need to wait until this late in the night, but his hindbrain is more than willing to provide him with a myriad of sexual and improbable scenarios that leave him fighting down an erection. 

It’s probably something innocuous like they wanna sneak him out to smoke a blunt or something, but with his impending exit, his hidden desires are closer to the surface than ever. He’s in the twelfth round of a boxing match with his feelings, and Baron is bruised and bloody and _tired_, and he’s having a hard time fighting them back. 

So, here, in the safety of the room that soon won’t be his, he allows himself to imagine things that he normally wouldn’t because the girls aren’t here yet, and he’ll be gone in the morning anyway. He imagines telling them what he wants and not being branded a pervert, he imagines telling them how he feels and the rapture of his girls telling him that they feel the same way. He imagines getting lost in the glory of their bodies as they enjoy the offering of his in equal measure, and he has to squeeze the blood out of his cock to get it to go down.

But underneath that, entombed and enshrined behind iron walls of denial meant to protect and preserve, is a fantasy so hidden the moment he thought it he locked it up and threw away the key so that he could never examine it again. That’s why tonight when he takes it out, it’s as crisp and pristine as when he first pictured it all those months ago.

Nia, Alexa, and himself living together in a house somewhere quiet and green and slow. Somewhere no one knows who they are, and no one needs to because they have each other and that’s all they need. He pictures them laughing and smiling and happy – just living and just loving and it’s just perfect. Now, on the night before it’s all over, he grants himself permission to admit that he’s in love with them both. It warms him from the inside out and reminds him that despite his father’s every intention, he is not broken beyond repair.

It’s after midnight when they finally show up, and Baron is floating in that peaceful darkness between being awake and asleep as scenes of the girls play behind his eyelids. When the door clicks open and then closed, it takes him a minute to pry his eyes open and turn to where they’re standing. 

There’s no light in the room; hence the term ‘lights out’, but there’s enough moonlight streaming in through the window the facility doesn’t bother to curtain that Baron can see them clearly, and what he sees makes his mouth go cotton dry. They’re wearing matching black robes that swish around their ankles, and their hair is loose and flowing around their shoulders as they make their way over to his bed. They stand there silently for a moment, and Baron can only stare at them while he tries to figure out if he’s fallen asleep or if this is really happening.

“What are you wearing?” he rasps, throat gone tight with gravel as he sits up in bed.

“Don’t you get it, silly?” Alexa asks playfully, gesturing to their robes. “You have to unwrap your presents to see what’s inside.” she says, tugging at the bow of the sash on her robe. 

He sits there for a while, flabbergasted and frozen until Nia’s voice penetrates the lusty fog of his mind. “Aren’t you gonna open us, Baron?”

They watch him expectantly as they wait for him to move, and when his body restarts enough to do so, he tries not to look too eager as he throws back the covers and puts his feet on the floor. There’s one girl on either side of him now, and he reaches for the bows on their robes with hands that tremble with the fine shivers of the adrenaline flooding his veins. He grasps the tail of a bow between each forefinger and thumb and painstakingly unties each one at the same time. When the final knot gives way, and their robes fall open, Baron gets a flash of enough skin to know neither of them is wearing anything underneath, and his eyes drop to the floor modestly as a blush colors his cheeks.

“What are you doing? What is this?” he whispers to the wood of the floorboards, apprehension and lust warring for supremacy of his body.

“It’s your birthday Baron, and you’ll be leaving tomorrow, so we wanted to give you something special.” Nia explains.

“Yeah,” Alexa affirms, “something amazing for you to remember us by when we’re not together anymore.” 

“But you’re in love –” he trails off, his stubbornness and confusion refusing to allow him to accept when something magical is happening to him.

“Oh Baron, don’t you get it, silly?” Nia asks, repeating Alexa’s words from earlier. “We want you, too.”

Her words are enough to shock him into looking up at their faces even as he tries to keep his gaze strictly above their necks. “You don’t mean that.” he denies, searching their expressions for signs of the joke Baron knows this has to be, but their eyes convey only the same honesty and sincerity as their lips. 

“We do.” Nia replies firmly.

“Now, let’s make some memories.” Alexa adds with a shimmy of delight that makes her perky breasts jiggle enticingly. “Although this bed situation is not ideal,” she eyes his twin mattress pointedly, “we can  
definitely work with what we have. So, stand up and get naked.” she directs, grabbing his hand and tugging in a useless effort to get him standing. 

He lets himself be tugged to his feet as Nia shrugs out of her robe, and every one of his blood cells is redirected towards his cock as he gets his first real look at her nude form. Her body is nothing but unblemished bronze curves, her breasts sway heavy and full with her every move, and there’s a neat thatch of brown hair covering her plump mound. His mouth waters and his hands clench with the need to touch and taste her luscious figure. His heart pumps arousal hot and thick through his limbs, and he clumsily strips out of his shirt as tiny hands yank down his shorts, and he realizes belatedly that he’s fucking naked in front of another person for the first time ever. 

He should feel nervous about this fact, should feel worried that his body will disappoint them, or that they’ll laugh at the size of his dick, but he can’t bring himself to do so when Alexa discards her robe, and suddenly, they’re all naked and vulnerable to each other. Alexa is pixie petite and pristine porcelain skin; she’s perfectly rounded breasts and a delicately bare mound, and Baron finds himself overwhelmed in the presence of such brilliant works of art.

“You’re both so stunning, and I- I can’t believe you’re letting me see this.” he stutters, awed and breathless.

“We’re hoping you’ll do a lot more than just look.” Alexa jokes, eyeing Baron’s lightly muscled form appreciatively. 

“_If_ that’s what you want.” Nia amends, still presenting him with a way out as if he hasn’t been dreaming of them so much that it’s all he remembers when he wakes up in the morning.

“I’ve never wanted anything more.” he confesses.

Nia and Alexa share a sympathetic glance, both knowing how agonizing it can be to twist up your insides with so much denial that you can see pyramids, and then they turn tender eyes on Baron before breathing, “Happy Birthday,” and falling to their knees in unison.

Alexa is the first to get a hand on him, delicate and determined, where it strokes over his hardening flesh. Nia turns her attention to his thighs, caressing and kissing over the erogenous skin there, and when she cups his tight sac in her hand, he hisses as pleasure scorches through him. When he’s reached full hardness, Alexa sticks out her tongue and swipes it over the head of his cock curiously, causing his pelvic muscles to clench, and he jumps in her hand as she releases a giggle of delight. She suckles at the tip and teases his slit with her tongue, and when he glances down, Nia’s hand is on the back of Alexa’s head, slowly encouraging her to take more of Baron’s cock into her mouth. 

The visual is almost too much for him, Alexa’s pretty pink mouth stretching around him, Nia’s hand petting through her hair as she whispers praise into Alexa’s ear, and two sets of desire dark eyes gazing up at him radiantly. It punches him in the gut and forces a choked off moan out of him as he snaps his eyes shut and throws his head back in an effort to keep himself from cumming embarrassingly early.  
It’s his first oral experience, and if that wasn’t enough, it’s with _two_ of the only people he’s ever thought about sexually. It’s a sinfully erotic experience pulled right from his most pornographic fantasies, and Baron’s already close to shattering into a million little pieces just from the reality that it’s _them_ doing this to him. 

She’s got him all the way down now, and the tip of his dick tickles the back of her throat, and she hums around him – victorious. She pulls off of him agonizingly slow, and the hot wet drag of her mouth has him curling his toes into the shitty carpet. She releases him with a pressurized pop and twirls her tongue around the head for another moment, but the next teasing tongue that touches him is distinctly different, and his eyes fly open in time to see Nia sliding him into her mouth. 

Nia’s mouth is a little bigger than Alexa’s, he doesn’t fill it quite so much, and that’s perfectly fine with him because it leaves more room for her tongue to dance around his cock as she works up and down his length. 

“Oh, _shit_ that’s good.” he gasps as his every atom vibrates with pleasure, and his muscles go stiff as lust rolls up his spine to sink deep red tendrils into his brain. The crimson red arms coil and weave into his mind like tiny snakes ready to inject euphoric venom into every one of his functioning cells and his pelvis burns with it.

She must sense how close he is because she lets him slip from between her lips and instead chooses to run her mouth slick along the side of his cock as the rip current of arousal threatening to drown him slowly dissipates into more placid waters. It churns up again hurricane quick though when Alexa moves to his other side and matches the movement of her mouth to Nia’s in a combination blow job meant to destroy men weaker than him even as Baron stands on the cusp of blissful ruin himself.

“Stop, stop, stop.” he begs, and he swears he can feel the cum trying to spurt out of his cock as he pulls away from the girls to get a painfully rough hand around himself, commanding his orgasm back like a lustful demon.

“Are you okay?” Alexa asks with concern as her hand darts out to grab Nia’s anxiously. “It wasn’t bad, was it?”

Her expression is drawn with worry and anxiety, and Baron knows that this is the first time Alexa’s been with a male consensually, that she’s probably nervous and a little afraid, so he does his best to keep his voice smooth and steady and soothing. “No, it wasn’t bad at all, Alexa. It was too good actually, I was- I was gonna cum.” he finishes shyly. 

The change in her is instant, and she glows with pride as she smiles up at him with sunny satisfaction, and Baron is beyond grateful to have been able to wipe that insecure look off of her lovely face.

“Do you want to keep going? We kinda had this all planned out.” she says hopefully.

He might not be sure how much more of their sweet torture he can survive, but he knows that he wants them to keep working him over till he breaks. “Y-yeah, I want to.”

“That’s what we like to hear. Now, get on the bed.” Nia encourages with a wink.

Baron needs no further direction than that as he lies down flat on his back in his too-small bed and waits. He watches them stand and shake out their numb legs before Alexa goes up on her tiptoes, and their lips meet in a loving kiss. Nia’s hands sink into the silk of Alexa’s hair to hold her in place while she plunders Alexa’s mouth with lips and teeth and tongue, and Alexa’s own hands glide across Nia’s hips to grope and paw at the wonder of her ass.

“Are you ready?” Nia breathes, pulling away on a sigh.

“Yeah, I’m ready.” Alexa exhales dreamily.

They turn to him as one, and Nia takes his cock in hand as Alexa hands her a condom that he didn’t know she even had while Nia strokes him firmly. She rips the little foil packet open with her teeth, and then she’s sliding the lubricated latex down his dick with deft fingers. 

“I’m going to ride you now, is that okay?” she asks hesitantly, and her voice has gone lighter than the butterfly touch of her hand on his aching erection. 

He’s never seen Nia be indecisive before, has never seen her go into any situation without confidence and tenacity, and it rattles him a little bit to see her do so now – with him – when she should be feeling fearless and powerful cuts through his chest like a knife to carve up the tender meat of his heart. Though he won’t go so far as to let himself declare his love for them, in this moment, he hopes his adoration and admiration shines through enough for Nia to know how fabulous he thinks she is.

“Please.” he implores, grinding up into her hand.

She smiles at him bashfully, and the bed shifts and dips with her weight as she straddles his hips. She drags the head of his cock through her folds a few times, circles her clit experimentally, and then sinks down onto his length, slow and deliberate and euphoric. When he’s fully seated inside her, she pauses to give herself time to adjust to the feeling of him stretching her open, and her hands roam over the plane of his stomach and chest. She tweaks his nipples, and it zings directly to his cock in golden lines of pleasure, and he groans from the back of his throat. 

He’s never thought about his nipples much, they’re there, and he’s got two of them, but he’s never considered that they could be used in this way, that they could be a source of such arousal, and a flush darkens his skin as he ponders what it would feel like if she put her mouth on them. He doesn’t have to wonder long, though, because as if she’s reading his mind, Alexa makes her presence knows again by taking one of his diamond buds into her mouth. 

At the same time, Nia decides to start grinding her pussy against him, and the molten vice of her pussy stroking him mixed with the amorous attentions of Alexa’s mouth spark through him shocking and electric. “F_uck_.” he grunts, hands flying to Nia’s hips as he thrusts up into her a few desperate times.

“We are.” she teases with a chuckle, and then she’s increasing the speed of her hips, gradual and excruciating, as he transitions into a state of matter that is only pleasure. 

The bedframe creaks under them as Nia fucks him into oblivion, and he digs bruises into the ample flesh of her hips as he tries to handle the bliss overwhelming his nervous system and threatening to shut him down with lust. 

“Do you want more, Baron?” Alexa croons in his ear, where she’s moved on to suck and nibble at the lobe.

Baron is so lost in the mesmerizing dance of Nia’s body above his, the soaking suction of her snatch, and the bite of her nails in the skin of his stomach, that he almost doesn’t register that Alexa’s spoken at all. It takes his last two brain cells to decipher what she’s said and when he does, he’s sure he’s heard her wrong. 

More?

He’s not what _more_ entails, but he knows that if it involves Alexa and more of Nia riding him like a champion equestrian, then he most fuckin’ definitely wants more – whatever that is.

“Fuck, Alexa, yeah, give it to me.” he whines.

Nia slows her pace, and Baron whines again in disappointment, but it morphs into a cry of hunger as Alexa joins them on the bed and straddles his _fucking face_. She’s facing Nia, bent over just slightly, and her pussy is hovering temptingly above his mouth, just barely out of the reach of the flick of his questing tongue, and his growl of frustration is soon smothered by her dripping cunt as she says, 

“Taste me, Baron.” and then lowers herself onto his mouth. 

Her delicious scent hits him first, and he inhales deeply as he laves his tongue over the smooth skin of her lips. He licks and sucks over every bit of her pussy that he can reach before nuzzling between her folds to tease at her hole. She flutters around him and gushes more of her essence onto his tongue, and he moans as it bathes his taste buds in his first taste of pussy. He dips his tongue lower to gently circle her clit before licking over it a little harder.

“Yeah, just like that.” she whispers, tightly rocking her hips against his face. 

While he was focusing on pleasuring his pixie with his tongue, Nia’s resumed fucking him at a perfect pace, and the simmer of pleasure in his pelvis returns to a boil in record time. He can no longer see Nia as his view of her is blocked by Alexa’s pale back but the sound of her rapid breathing and sultry moans lets him know that she’s still enjoying herself, and when he thrusts up into her, hard and unexpected, just to let her know he hasn’t forgotten about her, she cries out his name. He can feel her hand slip between their bodies so she can stimulate her clit, and Alexa echoes his thoughts when she speaks.

“Gosh, Nia, that’s so hot.”

“It feels so _good_, Alexa.” she moans, grinding harder against Baron and her hand, and then with her next breath, “Gonna make me cum, Baron.”

What’s happening is beyond hot – it’s supernova, and Baron funnels all of his appreciation into the frantic determination of his mouth on Alexa’s clit. She whines and starts fucking his face faster, and more of her wetness pours out to paint his mouth and chin, and for some reason, it sets Baron off. The music of his girls mingled sounds of pleasure, the taste of Alexa on his tongue, and the velvety caress of Nia’s cunt trigger something primal and animalistic in him and the part of himself he’s kept caged since the night of his arrest breaks free, and he fucking ravishes them. 

He keeps one hand anchored to Nia’s hip to yank her into his viciously pounding hips while the other goes to Alexa’s waist and drags her back against his lashing tongue. Alexa gets out the beginning of dangerous scream before it’s silenced, and the sloppy wet sounds from above him let him know that they’re _kissing_ and his vision whites out with lust as he sucks Alexa’s clit into his mouth vacuum hard. Her knees go tight against his ears, and all he can hear is the rush of blood in his veins as Alexa’s pussy clenches, releases, clenches, releases, and she drenches him in her cum.

He drinks it all down, sucking Alexa through her orgasm all while managing to pummel Nia’s pussy with mechanical precision and the hand working furiously between her thighs stutters, stalls, and freezes as her pussy clamps down on him so hard he’s sure he’ll have imprints of her cunt on his cock after this is over, and then she’s bathing his cock with cum. It’s Nia’s turn to scream into Alexa’s mouth as he continues to fuck her with the single-minded mission of pumping a condoms worth of cum into her cunt. 

It’s only a few breathless seconds and uneven thrusts later that he’s nothing but raw nerve endings and firing synapses, nothing but blissful bone and marvelous muscle, as he flies off the edge of the earth and into paradise.

There isn’t enough room on his bed for them to collapse together in a heap, so as soon as they’re done shaking, Alexa stands on legs that look a little loose and wobbly, and a wolfish grin spreads across Baron’s mouth as pride fills him. _He did that_. He made Alexa feel so good she came on his face, and now her legs are like jelly. 

Nia hasn’t fared any better. Her lower half trembles when she gingerly slides Baron’s cock from her pussy and the hands that skillfully remove and tie the used condom are visibly unsteady. He fucked Nia so well that she sways where she stands, and it’s one of the best feelings he’s ever experienced as that knowledge permeates his skull to become treasured memory. 

He swears he only closes his eyes to blink, but when he opens them again, both Nia and Alexa are back in their robes and looking at him in a way that he’s only ever seen them look at each other. He gazes back at them, sex-dazed and sleepy and so disgustingly in love with them it makes him nauseous. They stay like that for a while, caught in a soft circuit of affectionate smiles and fond glances until Nia reluctantly bursts the bubble of their bliss.

“You know we can’t stay with you no matter how much we want to. We’ve been here long enough as it is, and staying any longer would be risky.” She gathers his discarded blanket and covers him with it before leaning down to kiss him for the first time. It’s slow and sweet and tender, and everything like the goodbye he wishes this wasn’t. “Don’t forget us, Baron.” she says, stepping away.

Alexa is next. 

“We have to go back to our room, but we hope that you had as much fun as we did and that this will be a birthday you’ll always remember.” Her lips are small and shy when she presses them against his, and they kiss lazy and poignant until she pulls away with a sigh. She moves back to stand next to Nia, and they join hands as a single tear glistens down the curve of Alexa’s cheek. “We love you, Baron.” she whispers between gasping breaths, and Baron knows she’s must be on the verge of a breakdown, knows how tight and painful her throat must be with despair because he feels the same way.

“I love you, too,” he says, “the both of you, and I promise you that when you get out, I’ll be here to pick you up.”

They both nod at him solemnly, and he can tell that they don’t believe him. They’ve been disappointed by everyone in their lives over and over again, and they fully expect him to do the same, but he’s going to prove them wrong. 

In seven months, they’ll see. 

“Bye, Baron.” Nia murmurs, and then they’re turning around and sneaking back out of his room as silently as they snuck in. 

After they’re gone, Baron lies awake as he makes meticulous plans for his future, and when he eventually drifts off to sleep, he dreams of them, and it’s the best night’s sleep he’s ever gotten.

In the morning, when Alexa and Nia make their way to breakfast, Baron is already gone.

)0()0()0(

_Seven months later_

It’s the morning of Nia and Alexa’s release, and they’ve already eaten their celebratory final breakfast with the other residents and the counselors, already accepted their jealousy laced good wishes and congratulations as they each calculate how long they think it’ll be before Nia and Alexa fuck up again. Alexa manages to smile through most of it, but Nia isn’t able to muster nearly as much enthusiasm as her pint-sized partner. 

All she can think about is their last night with Baron. To her and Alexa, it had been fantastic and amazing, and everything that making love to the man of your dreams should be, but they hadn’t heard from Baron at all since that night. Logically, she knew that was exactly what was going to happen. Things worked differently when you were free, and despite what people said, absence did not make the heart grow fonder. If anything, distance and time only served to fade and blur and smudge emotions until you couldn’t be sure you ever felt them at all. Baron’s probably out there happy and thriving and never thinks of the time they spent together. 

It was a realization that had taken time to register, but as the days, weeks, months, crawled by Nia began to accept that Baron didn’t care for them the same way they cared for him. It scratched and clawed at her heart until there was nothing but shreds left and each and every one of those remaining shreds beat for Alexa now.

They gather the meager belongings they’ve acquired over the countless days of their incarceration in silence, and Nia knows that Alexa feels just as rejected and depressed as she is. 

She’d spent so many nights since Baron left holding Alexa as she cried bitter, oily tears into Nia’s chest. _Why didn’t Baron write to them? Why didn’t he call? Weren’t they good enough for him?_ She’d pour an endless stream of poisonous unanswered questions and self-loathing into the space between their shattered hearts, and all Nia could do was say useless things like _I don’t know_ and _I love you_ and _I’ll never leave you_ until Alexa would pass out. 

It’s the worst thing Nia’s ever had to deal with, and she spent five years being physically and emotionally tormented by a millionaire’s son who thought daddy’s money could protect him from anything. The money didn’t help him the day she snapped, and nothing could help Baron Corbin if she ever got her fucking hands on him again.

When they’re all packed, and they’ve rechecked the room a dozen times, and they have no more excuses to stall Alexa turns to Nia and her eyes are colored with anxiety when she asks, “What are we gonna do, Nia?”

Nia has no idea what they’re going to do. They have no money, no transportation, no home, and barely enough education to get them a job flipping burgers, but she can’t say any of this to Alexa. Instead, she says, “We’ll figure it out together.”

They make their way downstairs without saying goodbye to anyone, and the second the door closes behind them, Nia grabs Alexa’s hand as a final fuck you to the Second Chances Group Home.  
They’re free now, and no one can tell her who she’s allowed to love.

They’re only a few steps off the porch when Alexa goes victim of Medusa statue-still and tugs Nia to a stop. Lifting her eyes from her own shoes, Nia follows Alexa’s stunned gaze and there, at the end of the driveway leaning up against a truck that has definitely seen better days is Baron. 

He’s wearing tight jeans, a tighter shirt, and stylish sunglasses that hide the brown eyes she’s missed so much. He looks good enough to eat and close enough to slap, but Nia ignores both urges as Alexa drops her hand and takes off at a run towards the man they thought had forgotten them. When she gets to him, she jumps into his arms, and he lifts her off the ground as she squeals against his mouth in glee. 

Nia approaches slower, just as happy as Alexa is to see Baron but perhaps a little more reluctant to show it. Once she reaches their side, Baron lets Alexa slide down his body until her feet are touching concrete once again, and he grins at her before pulling her into an unexpectedly deep and passionate kiss. 

When they separate, Nia is breathless, and Baron’s eyes sparkle with mischief. “I told you that night wasn’t goodbye. Do you believe me now?”

The smile she gifts him with in return is dazzling in its honesty, and its love and Baron is blinded by its brilliance.

“Yeah, yeah, I guess I have to now, huh?” she kids. She still has questions, of course, like why Baron spent the last seven months ignoring them, but now that he’s here, none of it seems to matter anymore. He kept his word. _He came back!_

“Yeah, you do.” he laughs. 

They pile into Baron’s truck – Baron behind the wheel, Alexa in the middle, and Nia in the passenger seat – and they leave purgatory behind in a cloud of black exhaust as they ride into a future that they’ll make for themselves. 

Together.

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> Ask me about my headcanons for this AU.
> 
> Written for the Kinktober 2018 Day 22 prompt - threesome (or more)


End file.
